


The sweetest things

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: A normal movie night ends with tooth rotting fluff.All slim wanted was a relaxing night not to be distracted by his Illegally cute boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Undertale papyrus : paps / sweetheart   
> Undertale sans: classic  
> Swapfell papyrus: slim or sf  
> Swapfell sans : black berry  
> Underfell papyrus: fell  
> Underfell sans : red  
> Underswap papyrus : swap  
> Underswap sans : blueberry or blue. 
> 
> Couples . Undertale papyrus x Swapfell papyrus , Swapfell sans x underfell papyrus , underfell sans x Underswap papyrus, Underswap sans x Undertale sans

The living room was packed with pillows food and more for the annual movie night. This week it was being held in the Underswap universe and everyone was excited the movies they wanted to see had come out on DVD. They where all seated in there normal places. Black berry was leaning against fell on the far right side of the couch. Blue and classic where in the middle blue had his head on classic chests. Swap had red in his lap on the left side of the couch. Slim was hugging paps to his chest as they relaxed on the pile of pillows in front of the couch. 

Slim yawned as he watch the fifth movie play it was late and everyone was a little tired. Classic had already fallen asleep his head resting on blue's head. Blue was nodding off snuggling closer to the warmer skeleton. Red and swap were out cold trolling slightly. Fell was lastly nuzzling BlackBerry who was just about asleep. And paps was nuzzling his ribs. Slim jump when he felt a kiss on his ribs. Looking down he saw paps giving one more kiss to his ribs before moving up. " sweetheart?" Slim said quietly a yawn threatening to overtake him. Paps hummed and kissed him. The kisses where gust light pecks against his teeth. They both yawns stopping to kisses. Curling up they both smiled and drifted off to sleep. 

Tho the next morning did end up with some angry people banging on the door yell about training. It was just a normal Saturday morning.


End file.
